1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a level.
2. Related Art
Hanging a picture frame or the like on a wall can be a difficult process because it is difficult to accurately gauge if the frame is level with the unaided eye; and because levels are often large and unwieldy when used with picture frames. Levels have been proposed in which a flap is attached to a level and inserted between the picture frame and the glass. For example, see the Level-It™ level. Other levels have been proposed with various different means for securing the level, including clips and hook-and-loop fastening straps and shaped bodies. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,676; 7,562,462; 4,663,856; 6,918,187; 7,644,506; 7,555,842; and 6,131,298.